I Like You So Much Better
by breathexsunshine
Summary: The hideout was in a giant freaking warehouse, so why was the bathroom so damn small?
1. Chapter 1

As his hands grasped the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head, it occurred to Desmond that this was the first real shower he's had in months. On the good days back when Abstergo still held him captive, and when the exhaustion of re-living Altair's memories didn't call him straight to bed, the most he could manage was a quick scrub with a washcloth.

Even though Lucy had assured him he had as much time as he needed, the steps he had taken into the center of the bathroom were hurried. This was the only bathroom, after all, and there was no telling if somebody was going to need it. One slow, lazy pull was all he needed to finish tugging the shirt all the way off and toss it down to join his hoodie in a crumpled heap on the floor, brown eyes surveying the rather cramped bathroom with a raised eyebrow. The hideout was in a giant freaking warehouse, so why was the bathroom so damn small? Though.. Desmond found that it was rather growing on him. The sense of nostalgic comfort he got from it was not unlike how he perceived Altair and Ezio to feel when they were hiding in a cart of hay.

If the ex-assassin were to look back on it, he would have come to the conclusion that the feeling of security was what made him forget to lock the door.

Desmond shifted his body to comfortably kick off his shoes, wincing when they gave an annoying squeal as the rubber rubbed against the tile. Nimble hands went to the button of his pants, and it wasn't long before the baggy jeans and his pale blue briefs followed the shirt to the floor. The brunette shuddered as the semi-cold air danced over his now fully nude body, the muffled padding of his feet the only sound in the room as he entered the shower. After a pause, his hazel gaze looking over the valves in an effort to figure out how to use the damn thing, Desmond took a figurative leap off faith and reached out to slowly turn the right knob.

Evidently, from the icy blast of water that knocked any and all air out of him, that was the wrong choice.

"Holy /shit/!"

His body instantly jolted into action, free hand turning on the left valve while his other turned the right until the water gushing out of the pipes was heated in such a way that his tense muscles slowly began to relax. A quiet, content sigh left his mouth as he tilted his head into the spray of water, tongue darting out to lap up the metallic-tasting drops as they collected on his lips. A few minutes of simply soaking in the delicious water passed by before he decided to wash his hair, letting a sliver of chestnut peek through partially shut eye-lids to search for the tell-tale bottle of shampoo. When he finally found it, the soon-to-be assassin couldn't help but let out a groan. He could tell it belonged to one of the girls just from the swirly, pink label. And, to think Desmond had been counting on at least /one/ male shampoo due to Shaun's presence. With a spark of annoyance, he suspected that the British man had more than likely removed it after he had figured out Desmond was going to shower. Another sigh, and the Miles boy resigned himself to picking up and squeezing the bottle until a decent amount of clear liquid pooled into the palm of his hand. Mere seconds was all it took for the sickeningly sweet smell of vanilla to hit his nose as he massaged the shampoo into his scalp. The girly aroma took some getting used to, but overall, he was surprised to find that it actually felt quite nice. Once his head was fully lathered, Desmond angled it into the running water, fingers running through his short hair until the last bit of suds dripped down into the drain. More interested in getting clean than if he was going to smell 'fruity' or not, the brunette reached for the nearest bottle of body wash and squeezed the liquid onto the cloth he had luckily found hanging on the shower door. He felt his nose wrinkle as the strong scent of strawberries assaulted his senses, lips curving downwards in the tiniest of frowns. Mentally, Desmond was wishing that it could have been something like green apple instead. At least that was a /little/ manly. He scrubbed at his chest and arms first, moving further south only when the slick expanse of skin was covered in a light coating of white bubbles.

It was felt his body shiver from just the /sensation/ of the material as it ghosted over his member, that Desmond realized just how long it had been since he last came.

Anticipation shot through him in a fiery wave as he hurried to rinse, the forgotten cloth dropped somewhere in the corner of the shower. Hands trailed over his body, making sure that the only thing that slicked his skin was the water that continued to rain down upon him.

The first strokes were nice and easy, almost lazy as he let the thrill of it saturate his veins, center in his stomach, pull tight. The next ones increased in tempo, body clearly missing the release it had been denied for so long, until his hand was moving furiously and he was reduced to using his other arm to hold himself up against the shower wall. Little broken gasps rushed through his lips as his breathing quickened, hips stuttering awkwardly in time with the rhythm. His body was already thrumming, begging for release, the waves of climax threatening to spill over what little boundary remained.

Had his ears not been so focused on the deafening beat of his heart, he would have noticed the soft sound of clothing rustling, would have noticed the shower door opening behind him.

But, as fate would have it, Desmond didn't notice until the intruder's dry, warm chest was pressed against his back.

"You can be quite a tease, do you know that?"

The husky, British accent slid over his skin and he came in a trembling crescendo, spurting hot across his stomach and the shower wall. His vision darkened around the edges, breath coming in strangled gasps, and he could barely feel himself being turned around. When his eyesight cleared, he came face to face with none other than Shaun Hastings.

The first thing he noticed in his dazed state of mind was the fact that he wasn't sporting his glasses. The second, was that he was clad in nothing but a pair of emerald green briefs and was just as hard as Desmond had been a few minutes ago. Unable to cope with the latter for now, he stupidly voiced the first.

"Y.. you're not wearing your glasses..."

The taller male looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. Instead, he closed the distance between them until Desmond's back was pressed against the wall and his chest, now as wet as Desmond's, was flush against the other's. The man against a wall noticed with a shiver that their lips were mere centimeters apart.

"You need to take responsibility."

Warm breath ghosted over Desmond's lips, the sentence punctuated by the copper-haired man's hips arching into the soon-to-be-assassin's, causing them both to let out a low moan. Still unable to comprehend the entire situation, the brunette simply gulped, fascinated by the hands now skimming over his flesh. A high pitched sound vibrated in the back of Desmond's throat as Shaun's thumb slid, feather-light, over his left nipple. It was soon joined by an index finger, then replaced, to Desmond's extreme pleasure and embarrassment, by the British man's tongue. Apparently noticing this, the rust-colored gaze of the computer specialist searched for Desmond's brown hues, form shifting against the shorter's body until they were once again face to face. The amused and strangely sexy crooked smirk on the normally bespeckled man's face made Desmond's cheeks turn pink, and halfheartedly start to protest, only to be stopped by Shaun's lips tracing the scar on his mouth. This simple action heightened Desmond's intoxication of just /breathing/ the same air as the computer specialist to the point that it was /him/ who pressed his lips to Shaun's. The other man responded instantly, that tongue of his delving into Desmond's mouth, the sensation of his stubble making the shorter male shiver.

What started as a kiss turned into bites and licks at each other's mouths, a contest of wills to see who could outlast the other. It would have gone on for some time had Shaun's hand not darted down between them to brush against Desmond's length, the friction making the shorter man groan and toss his head back. The brunette hadn't realized he'd gone hard again until that light touch sent jolts of pleasure through his body. When Desmond's eyes opened- when had they shut?- they were quickly met with the satisfaction that gleamed in Shaun's brown gaze.

"I'm gonna fuck you.."

Desmond could have come right then and there the second those words were muttered against his neck in that low, accented voice, punctuated once more by the taller man's hips jerking against his own. In response, the soon-to-be-assassin reached forward and pressed the palm of his hand flat against the bulge in the other's briefs. The groan that reached Desmond's ears made a triumphant smirk of his own curve his scarred lips. He began slide his hand up and down the length of it, pressing even harder as Shaun arched into his hand. The moans that were leaving the other man's lips made his length twitch, and he stroked harder. All actions were stopped as, evidently fed up with the foreplay, the taller jerked his hips out of Desmond's reach and claimed said man's lips with a growl and a rough kiss.

"Bend the bloody hell over.. now."

The threat behind it made Desmond do just as he was told, bracing himself, palms flat, once more against the wall. Shaun's finger slid between the cleft of his ass, probing his entrance until finally he slipped it in. The odd feeling caused the Miles boy to tense up, resisting the urge to pull away. Soon after, a second finger was added, causing Desmond to grit his teeth in discomfort. However, Shaun's finger soon curved against a spot inside him that made his knees weak and a loud moan spill from his mouth. Those two fingers then, satisfied with the result, began pumping in and out of him, loosening him up, brushing in tantalizingly short intervals at his prostate, until Shaun could fit in a third finger. This one caused Desmond to bite his lip in order to stop from crying out, first in pain but then pleasure as Shaun rubbed once more against that heavenly spot inside him. It wasn't long after that when his fingers pulled out and were replaced by something much larger. The brunette let out a hiss as he adjusted to Shaun's girth, the hands that were placed against the wall curling into fists.

"F-fuck, Desmond..."

Said man could tell from the computer specialist's words alone that it was taking all he had not to thrust into him. A moment passed by, in which the only sounds that could be heard were the rush of the now-lukewarm water and their ragged breathing. Then, Shaun began to move.

Ecstasy grew with every thrust the taller male gave, making Desmond's body writhe beneath him. It didn't take very long before their moans echoed in the shower stall, before their easy pace to turn into something hard and uneven, simply seeking that glorious release. Thrust after thrust after thrust bled into something rough and sloppy, and Shaun then leaned across Desmond's back, one of his hands leaving its place on the brunette's hip to reach around and take hold of his length, awkwardly pumping it in time with his thrusts. This caused the shorter male to cry out, eyes clenching shut as he was pushed nearer and nearer to his release. All it took was a few more seconds of Shaun pounding into him until finally the world bled into white hot euphoria.

"S-Shaun!"

The tightening of Desmond's muscles and the delicious way he cried out the computer specialist's name had him climaxing soon after, back bending into a lean arch of muscle, flesh, and bone.

They stayed like that for awhile, with Shaun's arms wrapped around Desmond's middle in order to hold him upright, until the taller decided that he should(reluctantly) pull out. When he did, he got a whiff of something strangely familiar

"Is that vanilla?"

The strangled cry of disbelief that came from Desmond had him raising an eyebrow, head tilting to the side in order to study the man who had scrambled away from him and fixed him with a glare.

"Is that all you have to say after practically taking advantage of me like that?"

Shaun simply gave that crooked smile.

"You weren't complaining."

An exasperated sound burst from Desmond's lips and he shoved past the taller man and out the shower door, unsteady legs carrying him to a towel that he wrapped around his waist.

"You- you! Stupid! Don't do it again without my fucking permission!"

And with that he stumbled out of the door, leaving an amused Shaun to laugh inside the mist of a shower that had long gone cold.


	2. Chapter 2

When Desmond's eyes fluttered open to focus on the early morning rays of sun, body shifting so he could lean up with as little bones popping as possible, he assumed today was going to be a good day. Great, even.

Oh, if only he knew.

After getting dressed- which took quite some time, because he was still half asleep and kept stumbling over his pants- he joined the others in the 'Animus' room(as he had fondly dubbed it). Lucy was at her desk, apparently busy with something, but took the time to spare him a tired smile as he walked in. Desmond answered it with one of his own, then looked to see what the other two were doing. Rebecca was engrossed in some modifications to the Animus that would allow for "smoother operation", and Shaun was nestled comfortably in a chair, strumming away at the keyboard of his laptop while nursing a cup of freshly brewed coffee. The delicious smell caused him to look around for the source, and, when he found nothing, grumble.

"Where the hell do you keep all the food in this place?"

The answering ring of silence made him huff and cross his arms, evidently annoyed at being ignored. Much like how a child would act, he sauntered over to the chair Shaun was sitting in, body shifting so he could sit on the arm of it. Desmond felt himself grin inwardly at the annoyed response he got in return. Messing with Shaun was the perfect outlet for any frustration he might have had, even if he /was/ trying to avoid him ever since.. that. Uh. day.

"You see, Desmond, the adults are busy. Go away."

The British man's prickly attitude was normal by now, and the brunette settled for nudging his shoulder with an elbow.

"That coffee came from somewhere."

Shaun leveled him with a glare that would shut most normal people up and went back to his work. This was about when Lucy stood up, brushing a strand of fly-away blond hair behind her ear, and announced with a somewhat delighted expression on her face that they would be going to a mall.

And that was how Desmond found himself in the middle of a crowded food court, standing next to a disgruntled Shaun who wasn't any happier to be there than he was. Rebecca and Lucy had gone to go do some "girl shopping", leaving the two men who most certainly did not get along, alone together. The historian was apparently taking it better than Desmond, even though he wasn't enthralled with the idea, who was shifting his position every two seconds and looking around with so anxious an expression that Shaun couldn't help but chuckle.

"What, have you seriously never been in a mall before?"

Desmond, at being addressed, couldn't help but jump and narrow his brown eyes at the amused English male.

"I have, asshole. I just don't like crowds."

The biting remark didn't faze Shaun one bit. Instead, it made his amusement at the shorter man's predicament grow.

"It seems to me lik-"

Shaun's sentence was interrupted by an irritated Desmond, who's hands were clenched at his side in an effort to keep himself from completely freaking out.

"I don't give a fuck what it seems like to you, could we, uh, you know. Go someplace.. else?"

The soon-to-be-assassin's tone had started out hostile, but faded into something that could best be described as pleading, hazel eyes showing just how uncomfortable he was around the multitude of people. This was what took the British man by surprise and caused him to shove his hands into his pockets with as blank as an expression as he could possibly manage, turning to lead the way toward stores that he knew wouldn't be crowded, if not deserted, gruffly mumbling all the while.

"This way then, you child."

Desmond could only gape at the man's back before snapping himself out of his shocked stupor, quickening his pace until they were walking side by side in a tense sort-of silence. Many times the brunette tried to speak, tried to think of something to say in order to thank him, but nothing came. So, he just settled for taking in the surrounding area that grew less and less populated until finally it was empty save for 3 stores, one or two passerbys, and an antique photo-booth. The latter caught his gaze and interested him until he was mumbling to himself with a rather odd look on his face.

"I've never been in one of those.."

Shaun's answering sound of confusion made him jerk out of his reverie and look around, having temporarily forgotten that he was with him. The historian had been watching him, head tilted at a slight angle.

"Never been in what, exactly?"

Desmond inclined his head at the booth and Shaun's bespeckled gaze followed it, a smirk slowly curving the edges of his lips.

"Well then. How about we go try it out?"

The soon-to-be assassin raised an eyebrow at that, now filled with a new kind of unease. The reason for this was obvious. It was /completely/ unlike Shaun to willingly do something Desmond would want to do.

"Alright.."

They made their way toward the booth, Shaun looking unreasonably pleased with the hint of a smirk ghosting over his lips, and Desmond looking reasonably weirded out by the whole situation. Once they were close enough, the historian gently pushed Desmond inside the cramped space, remaining outside to deposit the money needed. Desmond could hear the machine slowly come to life as soon as Shaun stepped inside, hazel gaze trained on the British man as he got as close to him as he could get. A sound of protest escaped his lips as the other then tossed an arm around his shoulder.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The look the taller male was giving him could best be described as predatorial, lips in the shape of that lazy, sly smirk he took to using around Desmond whenever they were alone.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do in these things?"

He was leaning toward him now, warm breath caressing the edge of his ear, one of his hands slipping inside his jacket while the other began to unzip it.

"Also, you've been avoiding me since then.."

Those words sent a flood of vivid memories throughout Desmond's mind: a shower, unrestrained lust, a warm chest against his back, dirty words..

He gulped, cheeks coating over in pink, and reached a hand forward in an effort to try and block the camera, gaze averting from Shaun's face to the device.

"What if that thing gets pictures of th-"

Desmond's words were cut short as Shaun bit down on the flesh of his ear.

"Who gives a damn? I certainly.."

The bite was followed by a lick.

"Do not.."

All of his will to fight back (after all, he'd been dreaming about doing this again ever since the shower) left in a sharp intake of air as Shaun's index and thumb pinched one of his nipples. His mouth moved from the brunette's ear to his neck after he completely unzipped the soon-to-be-assassin's hoodie, sucking and nibbling on the smooth skin as soon as it was exposed. Satisfied with the red mark he left behind, Shaun's mouth then traveled back up to claim Desmond's lips. Instantly, more on instinct than anything else, the brunette parted his scarred lips to let the other man's tongue delve in between them, not even bothering to hide the moan that vibrated both of their mouths. Desmond's hands then slipped between their bodies to undo Shaun's belt and pants as fast as they could go, driven by the frenzy of lust the taller male had awakened in him. The adrenaline from knowing that they were doing /this/ in a public place helped quite a bit, too.

As soon as the pants were open he slid his now-free hands up Shaun's sides, mapping the clothed skin as best as he could, before putting both around his back. One of them managed to lift up his shirt, the other slipping down the Brit's pants to give his ass a none-to-gentle squeeze that earned him a rather sexy groan of approval. Then, their forms switched places, with Shaun maneuvering to sit on the bench with spread legs, one up and bent on the seat, the other hanging over the edge. Desmond knelt between them, glancing up at the disheveled historian before grabbing and tugging down his pants and briefs, exposing the already hard and leaking member. The Miles boy leaned in close enough to run his tongue oh-so-slowly up the shaft, earning him a hiss of pleasure that caused a sticky, syrupy warmth to pool in the pit of his stomach. Desmond placed a kiss to the tip of it before taking it inside his mouth, sucking languidly. He spared another look to the English male's face, feeling quite smug when he saw that the other had closed his eyes, lips parted and husky sounds of pleasure rumbling in his throat. The brunette moved his mouth down the man's arousal, tongue tracing the underside of in lazy strokes. Then, he began to bob his head. Hands placed themselves onto Shaun's thighs, occasionally massaging the flesh in time with the rhythm of his head. Desmond resisted the urge to lean into hand Shaun placed on his head, using it force the brunette's lips farther down his shaft. The soon-to-be-assassin could only reply with an inward smirk that disappeared as soon as the British male's probing foot made contact with his own hard member through the clothing of his jeans. His answering moan vibrated around Shaun's length, making the taller arch his hips off the bench with a mumbled exclamation that sounded suspiciously like "oh fuck, that's good.." Eventually, the historian grunted and threaded his fingers into Desmond's hair, using the short strands to pull him off his length.

"Enough.."

Desmond used his tongue to lick up the bit of precum that was dripping out of his mouth, gazing up at the man above him with the tiniest hint of a smirk.

"Stand up."

The brunette immediately followed the order to the best of his ability(he found it hard to think right now, much less stand), and found himself looking away from the intense look in the computer specialist's eyes. Shaun then proceeded to unbutton Desmond's jeans, taking his sweet time in dragging them as slowly as he could down the other's legs, then off them. They were dropped to the floor of the booth to be forgotten for the time being as the historian patted his leg, smirking all the while.

"Sit down, Desmond."

An embarrassed blush coated the brunette's cheeks at that, quickly moving to do as he was told, straddling the British man's hips. The fact that they were skipping preparation didn't occur to him until he experienced the extreme burning sensation as he was thrusted into. At Desmond's sound of pain, Shaun froze, letting the other get used to his member with little murmurs of assurance that made Desmond's heart flutter in an odd way within his chest. After a few tense moments later, when the only sound that could be heard in the booth was their panting, the pain bled into pleasure and Desmond began to lift his hips and slide back down with little shudders and low moans of esctasy. Shaun's hands soon came to rest onto his ass, guiding him up and down as the shorter male continued to ride him. This went on until the whir of the camera getting ready to take its final picture joined the wet slap of flesh meeting flesh, causing Desmond to look over his shoulder in surprise and Shaun to flash the thing a sultry smirk.

"Say cheese..~"

And then Shaun was thrusting into him harder than ever, hitting that spot deep inside him every time, making Desmond arch his back with a sharp cry that he quickly tried to muffle with a bite to his hand, the other between his legs, pumping his cock as fast as he could. It wasn't long before they both came, lips firmly pressed against each other's in an effort to stop their moans from being heard outside, bodies trembling with the force of their orgasm. In the moments that followed, they simply caught their breath, too lost in each other to speak, to acknowledge what had happened for the second time now. The two would have stayed like that for much, much longer when the low sound of voices outside of the thin curtain made them freeze and realize just /where/ exactly they were. Awkward minutes passed as they pulled apart from each other and cleaned up and tried to locate lost clothing until they were standing, once more, close to each other. Shaun was the one to break the silence first, after clearing his throat.

"So, uh. We should find Lucy and Rebecca."

Desmond only nodded in response, too lost in the after-sex daze to do anything else.

They ended up not having to find the two women after all, since Shaun had received a text saying they had gone home early. So, the two, having nothing else to do, made it to Shaun's car and started to drive home with only an occasional brush of their hands.

About 30 minutes away from the mall, Shaun, who had been leaning his arm against the window of his car, hand by his mouth, blinked.

"Desmond.."

Said man continued to concentrate on the road.

"Hm?"

Shaun resisted the urge to curse both of their stupidity.

"I think we forgot the picture in the booth.."

Desmond only tossed his head back against the car seat with a groan.

"Shit.."


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me get this straight- you /volunteered/ to come pick me up?"

The humor in Shaun's accented voice set Desmond's cheeks aflame, and he promptly slammed the car door in the Brit's face. He could still hear the chuckling as he made his way around to the other side of the car. Mentally willing his blush away, he gave a huff and pulled open the door and climbed inside, buckling his seat-belt. Only then did the flustered man decide to answer the question.

"Why else would I be at this poor excuse of a research spot? I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Desmond would have said more on the topic too, if Shaun hadn't have pressed their lips together in a surprisingly chaste kiss.

"I've missed you quite terribly.."

This sort of affection baffled Desmond, especially when it came from the usually.. prickly male, and he could only avert his gaze to the road with yet another flush coating his cheeks. For some odd reason, he wanted to smile like a mad man.

"You're in an awfully good mood."

Shaun muttered something noncommittal in response and shrank into his seat, looking quite pleased with himself. Taking this as a cue to go, Desmond put the car in drive and started off into the slowly darkening horizon.

It was pitch black, the road illuminated only by the car's headlights, before Desmond's ears picked up the rustle of clothing and felt the hand sliding along his thigh. It caused him to jump with a little, irritated yelp, fixing the British man(who had removed his seat-belt and was leaning over to Desmond, that tell-tale gleam in his eyes) with a glare.

"Seriously? You're going to make us wreck!"

By now Shaun was petting Desmond's crotch, that smug little grin of his /taunting/ the brunette.

"I have complete and utter trust in you, Desmond."

The soon-to-be-assassin merely shivered and, unable to do anything else while holding the wheel, gave into the taller man's desire. Said male unbuttoned his jeans, nearly purring with satisfaction, and slipped a hand down inside to stroke the brunette's length until it was hard within his grip. Shaun was still grinning as he leisurely bent over Desmond's lap, pulling the shorter man's arousal out of his pants in order to run his tongue ever-so-slowly through the sensitive slit. Desmond's teeth sank into his lower lip in order to muffle the resulting cry, one of the hands that had been on the steering wheel flying around Shaun's shoulder to grip the cloth of his shirt as hard as he could. The British man then sucked on the head, hard palate and tongue putting on a delicious pressure that made the hand the younger male had kept on the steering wheel clench. Neither man noticed when the car gave a foreboding sway.

Shaun's lips wrapped around Desmond's member, fingers digging into brunette's thighs in order to keep his hips pinned safely against the driver's seat as he took him deeper in his throat. Desmond managed to choke off a "Fuck, Shaun.." as he neared the brink of climax, the hand on the Brit's shoulder spasming, scrabbling against the shirt in a futile effort to keep control. A whisper of something that sounded like "pull off" met the air, then Desmond, with a final cry as his back arched off the seat and made his hand jerk the wheel, came.

The car slid off the road instantly, nearly crashing into the trees that lined the side of the luckily empty road. Desmond had slammed on the break, the seat-belt the only thing saving him from ramming headfirst into the dashboard. Shaun had twisted his body against the force propelling him forward in order to grip the seats so hard his knuckles bled white. the seconds after were silent, save for the beeping of the car and their heavy breathing. Then, furiously, Desmond turned to the British man with the sole purpose of chewing him out.

"What did I fucking tell you-"

The outburst was halted as soon as he caught the look in Shaun's copper eyes as the historian slowly closed the distance between them. As their lips met, Desmond unconsciously let out a little sigh, allowing Shaun's tongue, which had formerly been lapping at his scar, access into his mouth. The kiss was slow, passionate- they were simply drinking each other in. Somehow, during this, Shaun had navigated Desmond's body on top of him, making Desmond's legs straddle his hips as he blindly scooted back against the passenger side door. The brunette, with a thrilling little jolt, noticed the firm bulge pressing against the cleft of his ass. It was then that he began rocking his hips, rubbing his now-hard-again cock against the fabricated one underneath. The sound of pleasure Shaun gave in return made him melt- it caused him to lean forward and place his hands onto the Brit's shoulders and capture his lips with another emotion-filled kiss.

.. Only to have the car door behind Shaun give in to the added pressure against it and pop open.

The two men tumbled to the grass and Desmond was dimly aware of the sound of breaking glass and metallic odor of blood through the haze of shock and pain.

"Aw, shit.."

Desmond shakily sat up to find an already sitting Shaun who was grimacing at his broken glasses, apparently oblivious to the crimson liquid dripping down his cheek from a cut below his eye. For some reason, the blood mesmerized the brunette. It stirred something deep inside him that made him lick his lips in anticipation of /tasting/ the historian's liquid life. He hadn't realized he had been crawling on his hands and knees toward the other male until Shaun gave him a wary look that only served to make him smirk.

Shaun looked very, /very/ taken aback.

"You should lay down, mate. I think you bumped your head rather hard.."

By now, Desmond was on top of the usually dominant male, forcing his form to lay back against the dewy grass they had fallen on. Desmond's tawny eyes ghosted over the stunned Brit's visage, then down to his neck where he watched the muscles convulse in a gulp. Now, satisfied, he leaned forward and began lapping at the blood seeping from the wound with little, sensual growls of pleasure. Shaun had hissed in something like pain and proceeded to try and push the younger off of him, only to be stopped by the brunette's hands pinning his wrists to the ground. During this, Desmond never stopped tasting the copper-haired man's blood. In fact, he had even started grinding his hips into the older man's in time with his licks, earning the both of them husky groans and quickened breathing.

Desmond stopped only when the last red drop was slurped up by his tongue, seemingly coming to his senses now that the hypnotizing substance was gone.

"W-.."

Shaun was bucking his hips into the soon-to-be-assassin's,quickly stopping anything he wanted to say in favor of little mewls that he would later swear never came out of his mouth. It didn't take long for this to just not be /enough/ for either of them, and when it did Shaun quickly positioned himself into a kneeling, then standing position, tugging the brunette up soon after. Pants and briefs were quickly discarded in a heap on the ground. They then slid up next to the car, with Desmond's body trapped in between the vehicle and Shaun's lean, firm body. A shudder passed through the two of them as their unclothed members touched, and this was what made Shaun lean forward to whisper in his ear. This was the only warning Desmond got before Shaun hiked up the younger's legs to wrap around his waist and thrusted into him.

Like many times before, Desmond was in pain. Only this time, be it the blood lust or his sexual high, it bled into pleasure almost as instantly as the pain came. The position they were in drove Shaun's cock farther and farther into him, making Desmond toss his head back and nearly scream in ecstasy, Thrust after thrust sent the soon-to-be-assassin bouncing up and down upon the elder's member, urging him to dart his hand down between them to stroke his weeping arousal in time with the rhythm. A sharp cry left Desmond's lips as the Brit's teeth sank into his neck none-to-gently, leaving a dark bruise upon the pale flesh. Then, Desmond came, his cum quickly coating both of their stomachs. Not long after came Shaun who had relinquished his hold on the brunette's nape in favor of claiming Desmond's lips to muffle a cry of his own.

It was around the moment that a truck had been driving down the expanse of road, and slowed when it saw the car pulled off onto the edge. The man inside had /just/ started rolling down his window to ask if they needed help when he actually /saw/ what they were doing and rolled it the window right back up and sped off in a hurry.

Panting and flushed, they met each other's eyes and resisted the urge to grin.

"Oops.."


End file.
